Previously, plastic materials were rendered flame retardant by incorporating chlorine- or bromine-containing species. Although halogens are efficient flame retardants, they might form undesirable products during combustion. They also tend to increase smoke generation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,557 to Kleemann discloses amino substituted 2-amino-1,3,5-triazines, a process for the production thereof, their use for making dyeings and plastics fast to gas fading, as well as, industrial products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,029 to Matthews et al, discloses a dripless, fire retarded, polyurethane elastomer comprising a blend of the elastomer with a hexaalkoxymethylmelamine, a trihydrocarbylcarbonylmelamine and compounds selected from the group comprising (1) aromatic bismaleimide or (2) an aromatic bismaleimide generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,682 to Halpern et al discloses thermoplastic polyurethane elastomer compositions comprising a polyurethane elastomer, a pentate salt of an amino-S-triazine, and optionally a polyol and flame retardant and intumescent and may be compounded to be self-extinguishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,170 issued to Hall et al, discloses flame retardant compositions comprising a pentate salt selected from melammonium pentate and the pentate salt of ammelide, and a nitrogen-containing phosphate selected from amine phosphates, ammonium phosphates, and ammonium polyphosphates, in an amount of 25 to 95 volume percent phosphate to 75 to 5 volume percent pentate salt which produced unexpected results in thermoplastic polyurethane compositions in terms of oxygen index, and UL-94 rating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,483 issued to Hall et al, discloses flame retardant compositions comprising flame retardants selected from pentate salts and nitrogen-containing phosphates, wherein 1 or both are encapsulated in a material to reduce contacts between the flame retardant during processing and to thus reduce or eliminate pre-reaction between the two flame retardants, which prereaction, normally leads to degradation of flame proofing properties of the compositions.
Japanese Patent No. 51-4247 to Teijih, K. K., discloses polyurethane elastic polymers having resistance to yellowing caused by combustion gas of chlorine-containing bleaching agents made from amino-substituted triazine compounds.
Japanese Patent No. 153458 issued to Asahi Chemical, discloses stabilized polyurethane molding compositions containing S-triazine compounds.
Japanese Patent No. 016738 issued to Kanebo discloses non-flammable synthetic resin composition obtained by condensing 5-triazine derivatives with pyromellitic acid.
Japanese Patent No. 037465 to Kanebo discloses flame proof synthetic resin compositions containing an orthophthalic acid derivative made from triazine compounds.